Cold Front (episode)
Archer is confronted by a member of his crew who claims to be from nine hundred years in the future – and is there to capture a Suliban operative who has boarded the Enterprise. Summary While on its way to a stellar nursery, ''Enterprise'' encounters an alien transport ship with pilgrims aboard. The pilgrims have come to see the Great Plume of Agosoria, a phenomenon their religion associate with the beginning of the universe. Captain Archer invites the pilgrims aboard to show them Enterprise. The guests are greeted without incident. After, following the tour of the ship by the guests, the Enterprise is hit by a plasma storm. An antimatter cascade occurs, nearly destroying the Enterprise. Without the actions of an anti-saboteur, who unplugged an antimatter conduit before the storm, destruction would have been certain. At this point, a crewman named Daniels begins explaining strange things to Captain Archer. He talks about the events of a Temporal Cold War, and claims that the 22nd century is seen as an important front in the war. Archer is skeptical at first, but is convinced when Daniels shows him amazing technological devices, such as the Temporal Observatory. Daniels also reveals facts that would be impossible to know otherwise. He reveals that there is a Suliban named Silik aboard the Enterprise, who saved the ship, and must be captured by Daniels. Captain Archer offers Daniel his full cooperation (trusting a not-quite-human from the future rather than a Suliban that saved his ship). Silik then makes contact with the captain to find out who is searching for him (he detected tachyon radiation that would not normally be on the ship). He learns from an unfortunate communication from T'Pol that it is Daniels who is seeking him. Before stunning the captain, he presents relativist arguments about Daniels just being in another faction and not being who he seems to be. He also suggests that the antimatter cascade wasn't accidental. The Suliban is then able to dispose of Daniels (though we can suspect he didn't really kill him). After Archer wakes up, he realizes that Silik stole Daniels' Temporal Observatory, and goes after him with another device that allows him to walk through walls (reminiscent of the phenomenon seen in "The Next Phase"). Archer is then able to prevent the Suliban from getting away with the device, choosing not to kill the man. The last words Silik tells the captain are "You may have endangered your future, Jon", leaving the audience and the captain with a final puzzle. Background Information *This episode marks the first appearance of Daniels (Matt Winston) on the series. *This episode also marks the first time Silik's name is given. * Ensign Mayweather is briefly the highest-ranking bridge officer, and sits in the command chair as is his privelege in that capacity. He thus becomes the first ensign in Earth/Federation Starfleet history to do so. *In the scene where Archer and Reed are exploring the holographic device in Daniels quarters, various future starships can be seen including ''Defiant''-class and ''Intrepid''-class starships that appeared in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager respectively. *The costume worn by Matt Winston as an undercover Silik was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction (item #2866). Links and References Guest Stars *John Fleck as Silik *Matt Winston as Daniels *Michael O'Hagan as Fraddock *Joseph Hindy as Prah Mantoos Co-Stars *Leonard Kelly-Young as Sonsorra *Lamont D. Thompson as pilgrim #1 Uncredited Co-Stars *James Horan as "Future Guy" *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy *Evan English as pilgrim #2 *David Anderson as pilgrim #3 *J.B. Williams as pilgrim #4 *James Woods as pilgrim #5 Species Mentioned/Seen *Suliban References Agosoria; antimatter; Borothans; Chaos Theory; cheese; Chef; Consulate; "Cycle of Renewal"; genetic enhancements; Giza; Great Plume of Agosoria; Great Pyramid; Hindu; hydrogen; Illinois; "Invocation of Renewal" Jupiter Station; kaana-sah; Klingon Empire; magnetic constrictors; nacelle; neutron; "Night of the Killer Androids"; orange juice; plasma storm; Porthos; positron; protostar; religion; Saint Peter's Square; Sarin; scrambled eggs; stellar nursery; Suliban; Suliban cell ship; Suliban helix; tachyon radiation; Tal-Shanar; Taylor; Temporal Accord; Temporal Cold War; Tibet; time travel; transport; ultraviolet radiation; voo-sinteel; Vulcan Science Directorate; warp coil; warp field theory; warp reactor; Xyrillian ship. |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:Der kalte Krieg es:Cold Front nl:Cold Front pl:Cold Front sv:Cold Front